Til Death Do Us Part
by Ryishka V. Blood
Summary: Billy Martin FanFic All constructive comments are welcome! Please Tell Me What You Think


'_**Til Death Do Us Part**_

"I love you my beautiful dark angel," Billy said, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes, relaxing in his arms; perfect bliss. His warmth and the sound of his beating heart were comforting. Everything was okay now. Everything was always okay when I was with Billy. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you too," I responded quietly, breathing in his scent. The smell of Axe body spray and his natural scent mixed together and clung to my black clothing. I felt so relaxed and safe; I soon fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I saw that Billy had fallen asleep too and was still asleep. Quietly, as carefully as I could, I slid out from under his protecting arm. Before heading downstairs, I turned to look at Billy lying asleep on my bed. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he slept. I sighed and went downstairs to get my camera. I couldn't resist. I took a couple pictures of Billy sleeping, using up the last of my roll of film. I set the camera down on my nightstand so I wouldn't forget to develop it. I gazed at Billy, taking in everything. His short black hair (that never looked the same for more than a couple days in a row) was spiked at the moment. He was still wearing his black zip-up Level 27 jacket, black shirt and his black Dickies pants.

Billy woke up to find me staring at him. He grinned sleepily and stretched. "What are you doing?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Just looking," I grinned. Billy got up and sat in front of me on the floor. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever before I asked him what he was doing.

"Just looking," He laughed. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him in defiance. "You better watch it or I might leave," Billy said, raising his left eyebrow. I frowned. "Oh, come on. You know I'm just kidding. I'd never leave you," Billy said gently.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said suddenly, getting up. Billy followed me as I got my clothes and went into the bathroom. "What? You want to watch?" I asked. Billy nodded and gave me a sexy look. I laughed, gently pushing him out of the bathroom. "Maybe later," I winked. I shut the door and locked it, just in case Billy was tempted.

After both of us had eaten breakfast and taken showers, we headed to the studio so Billy and the rest of Good Charlotte could practice.

Afterwards, Billy and I went back to his room at the hotel. He turned on some slow music and grabbed me. We danced until we both suddenly stopped. We stood still; Billy holding me as close to him as he could get me.

"Love me," Billy whispered into my ear.

"I do," I said, kissing him. Billy smiled as I pulled away.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" He asked, pulling me back to him and kissing me. He fell back on to his bed, bringing me down with him. We lied on our sides looking at each other. My hair fell out from behind my ear, and Billy reached over and brushed it out of my face, grazing my cheek softly when he drew back his hand. "I love you, he said, smiling.

"I love you too."

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," I grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just making sure you know, my beautiful baby doll."

"I know you do, and I love hearing it. I love you." I leaned over and kissed him. "You taste good too." Billy laughed.

"You don't taste too bad yourself," he said, kissing me again.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly when I realized what time it was. I should have been backstage an hour ago! I rolled out of bed, barely stopping to read Billy's note on the table that was supposed to remind me about being backstage at 9:00 PM. It was almost ten now. I had slept too long. I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my coat and keys. I was on the road in less than five minutes. I took as many back roads as I could to avoid traffic and ended up at the concert around 10:30 PM. I rushed into the building, flashing the guards my backstage pass and headed backstage. The concert was over. Joel and Benji were sitting at a table playing a game of cards. Paul was snoozing on the couch. I looked around for Billy. Seeing him nowhere, I ran to his dressing room and flung the door open. There was Billy, sitting on his couch with a girl! He looked up when I entered the room, pushing the girl away from him.

"It's not what it looks like," Billy said in answer to my open mouth. I turned around and ran back out of his room, past the rest of the band and out to my car. I drove home as fast as my blurred vision would allow.

I slowly made my way into the hotel room that Billy and I shared. I locked the door and fell on to the bed, sobbing.

_How could I be so stupid? I always pick the wrong guy,_ I thought.

Ten minutes later, I heard the key card in the door. I sat up as Billy entered the room. "Hey," he said gently, closing the door. "Please let me explain."

I was too mad and upset to listen to him. "Go to Hell!" I said loudly, picking up a lamp and throwing it at him. He stood by the door unwavering as the lamp fell at his feet, barely missing him. I collapsed on to the floor by the side of the bed, trying to find something else to throw, but my tears made it impossible for me to see very well. Billy hesitated before taking a couple steps in my direction. "Get out!" I yelled. Billy turned and left, leaving me alone on the floor in the hotel room. I cried harder.

_I love him. What am I doing? _I thought. Slowly, I reduced my crying to sniffles. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, instantly feeling a little bit better.

Near midnight, I drifted off to sleep. Billy hadn't come back. I slept horribly; tossing and turning and waking up, crying my eyes out. I slept until noon, waking up only because I felt the bed shift under someone else's weight. I opened my eyes, looking over at the other side of the bed, hopefully. It was just Benji.

"Hey," he said softly, rubbing my back, "how are you holding up? Billy told me what happened." I groaned.

"I'm so stupid," I told him. "I should have listened to what Billy had to say. I was too mad to think straight."

"You should probably tell him that and give him a chance to explain," Benji said. A moment of silence passed between us before Benji spoke again. "He loves you, you know."

"I know." Benji leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go tell Billy you need to talk to him." I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Benji."

"No problem, kid." He winked.

Billy came in a few minutes later. He looked around cautiously.

"Don't worry, I wont throw anything at you this time," I assured him. He only looked a little bit relieved. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have thrown things at you either. Please tell me what that was."

Billy sighed. "It was a fan who had a backstage pass and a crush on me. I told her I'd take her to see my dressing room, and we sat down on the couch and started talking about different things. She threw herself on me just as you opened the door. Then, you ran." I lowered my head.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Billy lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"I love you. Don't _ever_ forget that."

"I'll try not to," I said. Billy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, revealing a silver ring with diamonds and rubies on it.

"Marry me," Billy said.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Marry me, please?" he asked. I nodded my head vigorously as the tears started pouring again.

"Yes," I managed to tell him. Billy pulled me to him, kissing me.

"Now you're mine forever, 'til death do us part." Billy slipped the ring on to my finger.

I smiled. "I was already yours forever."


End file.
